Doodle on a professor day
by The Velvet Top Hat
Summary: Minerva does the worst thing any professor could do. She falls asleep in class, and this results in the students doodling on her. But what do they doodle?


Summary- Minerva does the worst thing any professor could do. She falls asleep in class, and this results in the students doodling on her. But what do they doodle?

* * *

A Ravenclaw's hand was in the air, waving about like you don't know what. He kept waving until he was very annoyed, he got up and went over to professor McGonagall who was sat at her desk. He prodded her sharply in the shoulder. She didn't move, he did it again and again for about five minuets. Everyone stopped to look what was happening. 

"Is she okay?" asked a Gryffindor.

"She's breathing if that's what you mean." The Ravenclaw replied. "But she just seems to be sleeping. Very deeply."

Evil grins had appeared on the faces of the Slytherins. They pulled out spare quills and ink and prepared.

"You aren't going to draw on her are you?" Asked a Hufflepuff girl.

The Slytherins all nodded curtly.

"No fair, we want to have a go too!" cried the others.

They began, and then they all stopped when another Ravenclaw said ink wouldn't stay very well.

"What do we use then?" A Slytherins asked sourly.

"These!" said a Hufflepuff brandishing a lot of Biros in their faces. "They'll last longer than ink!"

A Slytherin picked one up.

"These are Muggle." He said.

"Do you want to draw on her or not?" came a Slytherins girl's voice.

The Slytherin took the Biros and handed them out, soon everyone had a Biro and was poised to draw.

They went over and rolled up Minerva's sleeves, and proceeded to doodle.

They wrote things like:

Minerva 4 Albus, 

_Albus 4 Minerva,_

_Gryffindor sux,_

_Slytherin sux Bk,_

_I like to fall asleep in class,_

_Buttontastic,_

_Carl the spider hast du eine BH,_

_Albus tell Minerva,_

_Minerva tell Albus,_

_Ring-ring-a-roses-,_

_To advertise on this space please owl: Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts School,_

_And I scored low on the stay awake in class test so this happened. _

Then they drew:

_A cat face, with a triangle on the tip of her nose, two ears on her forehead and whiskers on her cheeks, _

Fish, 

_Badly drawn crests of houses,_

_Stick Albus Heart stick Minerva (You could tell who was who, I mean a long beard on one of them, and the initials AD, and MM don't give it away do they?), _

_Carl the Spider (With a Top hat),_

_Badly drawn other stick people, mostly the other professors doing some sort of dance,_

_A penguin,_

_And bubbles.

* * *

_

They surveyed their handiwork, rolled down her sleeves again, and all laughed the cat face was the best by far. The bell rang for the end of the final lesson of the day, they picked up their bags and left. Leaving Minerva still asleep, grafitied by her own students.

Minerva just about awoke for dinner, then she realised she'd slept most of the day, finally finding out the time, she ran off to dinner. She arrived just in time. Everybody saw the cat drawn on her face, and they didn't hide their laughter well.

Taking her place, blushing furiously.Albus asked her how she'd been, before telling her of the cat drawing. Which widened her eyes and made her gasp.Albus removed it with a spell for her.

"Alright though I fell asleep in class, which does not happen to me." She explained, after the cat face was gone.

"You fell asleep?" Albus was a little concerned for Minerva's well-being if she fell asleep in class. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Not that I know of." Minerva replied.

Albus thought awhile, but nothing came to him. He was always concerned for the well-being of his staff and students but mainly Minerva. The woman he loved, and never had the courage to tell. In his musings, Albus caught sight of a pen line on Minerva's wrist, wondering what it was he lifted up the sleeve to just before the elbow and was surprised by what he saw, Minerva was too. He lifted up her other sleeve too, and saw the same. What grabbed his attention most, where the Albus Heart Minerva, Minerva tell Albus, Albus tell Minerva, and the rest of the AD Heart MM stuff on her arm.

"Who did this?" he asked the school calmly, holding Minerva's arms up.

No-one answered.

"Who?" he asked again.

You could have heard the cutlery sigh in the silence.

Then a small flurry of movement from Minerva's last class of the day, the sixth years. Albus noticed immediately.

"I would like a good explanation please." Albus said.

Minerva on the other hand was examining her arms with interest. She noticed all the AD Heart MM stuff which she was actually rather proud of having on her arm. A subtle declaration of love which was true, she did love him, but had not been done by her so she did not feel guilty about Albus seeing it.

"She was asleep, and we decided to draw on her, is there anything wrong?" said a Sixth year.

"You shouldn't draw on professors." Albus reprimanded them.

"Ah, but you can't tell us you didn't specifically notice the Albus heart Minerva can you?" another sixth year said.

"What are you insinuating?" Albus said.

"That you love professor McGonagall and she loves you!" everyone in the hall yelled out, professors included.

Minerva and Albus looked at one another and saw what they needed in each other's eyes. Emotions flickered behind them and then they both smiled, it was true, and that was all they needed. The fact that they had finally realised the truth after so long.

"Continue with your dinner." Was the next thing Albus said.

Then he grasped for Minerva's hand underneath the table and met it halfway, it seems she'd had the same idea. That was they way they stayed, until they end of dinner. Then they went to play Chess, as usual the only thing that was different was the fact that they no longer hid their feelings for one another. The spoken words of "I love you." would have shattered the moment. They were thankful the students had made them see, when they couldn't.

* * *

A/N- Go on review, you know you want to! PWEASE? Holds out bag of sweets huh? Still no? Holds out even more sweets Pleasies? 


End file.
